


You Are The Worst Thing That's Ever Happened To Me.

by MikeymHeere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Another angst one-shot, I know someone needs to stop me, I promise the next one will be happy, M/M, Panic Attack, This is shit but i gotta post something for the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeymHeere/pseuds/MikeymHeere
Summary: After Jeremy and Michael get into a fight, Michael has a panic attack and reevaluates his relationship with Jeremy.





	You Are The Worst Thing That's Ever Happened To Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit and I know but i'm gonna post something at least once a day and this is all I've got.

His heart was pounding. 

His chest was burning. 

He felt like he was drowning. 

These were all things Michael Mell was used too. Panic attacks happened often for the teen, especially now with the way things had been going for him. The fight relayed in his head as the panic rising in his chest grew. The conversation replayed and replayed in his head and he felt tears roll down his face. Things were diffrent now. He didn't have Jeremy with him anymore. Jeremy said so himself, he hated everything that had to do with Michael. He pressed his back against his bedroom door. 

/"You said we'd stick together Jeremy!"/ 

/"Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe I lied."/

/"W-What...Jer, I love you.."/ 

/"You're only saying that because you don't have any other friends."/ 

/"I'm saying that because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me! Don't fucking assume things Jeremy!"/

/"Well guess what. You're the worst thing that's ever happened to me."/

Michael winced as the sentence replayed in his mind. Jeremy was right. All he did was hold him back. Maybe he'd be happier without him. Yeah...as long as Jeremy was happy Michael could get through the day. He could live like this. He could live without Jeremy coming over to his house all the time. Right? No...he couldn't he knew that. He needed his player 2 in his life. He needed his best friend. Without Jeremy there was a half of him that was missing. Jeremy was able to move on but he sure as hell wasn't.  
Michael shakily stood up and made his way over to his bed, falling onto it and crying into his pillow. He stayed like that for hours, not even bothering to grab his phone. 

He missed Jeremy.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions! Please! I'll get them done at fast as I can.


End file.
